halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:§yzygy/Archive 3
Archive 1 Archive 2 Yeah, go on ahead, please. Ciao, Hi Kebath, some time since we spoke. Could I ask something of you? I have a faction, the Deva, a union of species enslaved by the Endelusians (who worships the Precursors), and I wondered if they could worship the Vitika? Like, when the Vitika visited the Milky Way Galaxy, they accidently left behind some "relics" in the systems the Deva would later inhabit and control, would that work? Cheers, Well, how about they just find some ruin of a structure the Vitika built, then abandoned? As long as it contains some sort of text that mentions the Vitika's name, it could be anything, like a vitikia COM pad accidently dropped on the Deva homeworld and buried under the terrain, but found by the Deva later? Cheers, Yeah that makes sense. Thanks for your cooperation :P Cheers, Signature and Templates Hello Kebath, I rather not use a template, just more unneeded pages on a wikia that is full of useless space made by users. Plus it's just a personal preference. Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 Hi Kebath Dear KH, Good to talk to you. I haven't heard from you for awhile. I am noting CT's case, and will discuss with other administrators. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Stealth reconnaissance frigate Uhh ... sure? What are you thinking of? Let me know. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ...which RP...? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey there. Glad to hear you're onboard with BVA; feel free to sign the page. Well, the beginnings start on Midgard. Assuming that things go well (and the RP continues), soon we'll be out of Midgard and the storyline will be very plastic. Feel free to include your frigate afterwards :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aww sorry to hear. How long will you be away for? But anyways, feel free to sign. If you plan on coming back, would be glad to have you. =] [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Definition of Fanon You don't need to correct me, more or less, Fan Fiction and Fanon follow the same definition in certain contexts. In essence, this is all fiction made by fans, Fan Fiction; and is stemmed from items made by fans from canon elements, Fanon. Therefore the term of Fanon and FF are extremely the same. And you don't need to lecture me on where I should go, I am perfectly capable of understanding of where I need to be. And obviously that place is here, because people can't understand that this isn't "Halo Fantasy" where you have a thirty year old Fleet Admiral who operates a ship and participates in landings with a million weapons, it's "Halo Fanon". Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/04/2009 RE: Dear 'Holoree, Thank you for your inquiry. BVA's plotline is not currently decided yet but I intend that it represents the second generation of Halo; a logical progression featuring both the traditional brute warfare (formerly portrayed as UNSC vs. Covenant, although it takes a different turn), and also incorporating a higher-dimension plot with the two other factions of the Halo universe. I don't have an ending in mind. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Necros is held up till Ajax starts the next RP, the Spartan one. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Web-browser game? Does SpaceInvasion qualifies as one? I only play weekly though.-5ub7ank(7alk) 08:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) K. Get on the IRC. If I have a |Cleanliness, then stay put till about 7:30 PST, I should be back by then. Scarab pic question How'd you replace the color like that, so that still retained the details and all? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I am still Inactive, but every now and then, when I get the chance, I try to do something here. RP? Can I join. And use my Species? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero)17:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. They are about Tier 1.9-2.1. Hope that's ok. Lemme Know. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:12, 2 April 2009 (UTC) They are Tier 1.9 -I have seen other people use decimals.- Because...actually read the article it should explain >:P, Regards; SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Care to explain the plot? :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Help That sounds good. I dont have photoshop. I am unsure about the Yanme'e having a Scarab, but when you think about it they are allied (in my universe) with the Sangheili-Lekgolo Diarchy, so it sounds fine to me. Thanks for being a good friend. I'll add it to the rest of my pages in the Era. Are the Yanme'e going to use it or is it yours ? Exploration of Space RP Could you... Help me make an article about a Yanme'e Cruiser. As soon as you see a new ship page edited by me hop on board and help. I'll add a dual ownership template. I ment do you want to make a dual article like I usually do with EliteMaster. Nevermind now, because I already made it. Message me when you complete your new article, thank you. Awesome. Maybe we could end up with a kinda Necros thing going on. Nah, I doubt it. Im too new to get create something that big and well-liked. :( Interesting race. Kinda huge and powerful for Yanme'e to fight though. Are they advanced. It didnt really say in the article. If they arent it might even things out, but if you have an alternative species I'll gladly use them. The Yanme'e Emirates may be expanding its borders, but if it came across a useful species (for example, Palamok Wolves and Bomba Bugs0 they would domesticate them, only fighting them if they attack first. Then BRING IT ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Would you like to join A new RP me and Actene are starting. Its the YE and the Hai fight ing the Brute enclaves until they get pounded to oblivion. Sorry, but I already came up with a name. Maybe we can combine them or something ? I try to please. Tell Actene I am getting off to eat dinner and watch some TV, but I'll be right back on. Hi. I've been on for a while. Made a new weapons article. BR56 Designated Marksman Rifle Adoption Sure. I can change a few stuff and incorporate it into my universe. Thank you for not deleting it. They are quite interesting. I already edited it, but if you want them back you can just hit undo edit and it will be like it never happened. Glad thats settled. Btw are you going to be in the RP ? I have been making the Masabans we'll be fighting all day. Color Hey Kebath, EM here, just wanting to know if you could tell me where to get the photo editing program you use, or to actually color something for me. CS? Could you add them. My computer is being weird so I have to get off. Good morning Thanks for yesterday night. It seems like whenever I want to place a picture onto a page, it has to be uploaded straight to it. I should talk to an admin. No. If you read the article they are discovered after the Masabans are. Sure. You created them, I just incorporated them into my fanon. Btw are there Sun Drone Queens ? Because I was wondering if a male drone bred with a Sun Drone Queen what would they look like. Maybe create an article about it. Seems like an interesting topic. I meant an article about a half Sun Drone, half normal Drone spawned from a Sun Drone queen. Its hard to explain. Think of a male ant that hooks up with another species of ant, making like a hybrid. Except this time, its the same species but the color gene combines to make like a greenish orange color. Put a picture of the new green Yanme'e on my talkpage and we can figure something out. Btw, are you going to add to the RP ? Looks cool. Now about the RP, will you bring the UNSC in for the finishing blow to the Brute fleet, or sit back a while. Sure. It sounds interesting. Since you are so good at it, can you make me a dark blue colored Drone for my Aqua Drone Hive article ? Yeah, I just saw that a few seconds ago. I didn't know I was banned earlier because I wasn't here yesterday. I don't know why I was banned though... meh, it's not worth making an issue of it. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Think you can do a picture edit for me? I need one too. Can you make this linky, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/b/bf/HummerHX.jpg olive drab on the outside, highlights on hummer orange, windows orange, and interior seats black or dark gray. And sry for pic size. Please. Regards, ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EliteMaster117... That would be great, I'd love to do something like that. Unfortunately, if you've been keeping up with the Old Problems Renewed RP, their latest mercenary venture has gone rather badly, so I think it's the last time they do a large scale mercenary job, meaning that any contact would have to be either a. violent or b. something creative that's mutually beneficial. Also, as I seem to have demonstrated in the above RP, I'm kind of a sore loser when it comes to the Hai, it's something I'm trying to overcome but just something anyone working with me on them needs to be aware of. Finally, depending on how OPR ends, there's a strong chance that the Hai will become either determined enemies or shaky allies of the Yanme'e (in case you're thinking about political standpoints). Sounds good. I gotta run right now, but we can discuss details later. Era template SheWhoKnows told me that you helped her out with the era template on her articles. Would you mind helping me out as well? *Here's the pic, and I'd like the template name to be "50 Yrs" and to link here. Thanks for your help. Question So, why are you no longer Kebath? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Really, there's like a one month timeframe I think, but I'm not sure. Also, wikia lacks any sort of timer tech. In the end, since most of the admins ignore their janitorial duties, everything like that falls to me and my own, personal discretion. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, they do their jobs, just not the job of complete eradication of stupid articles, n00bery and spam. Ajax is good about banning folks and telling them they're idiots, while 077, Subby and Rot will delete and do a little techy stuff here and there. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Drops down from the heavens What LOMI said. Adding on to what he said, I've been busy lately on expanding my fanon articles, mostly because of my upcoming IB examination in May. Expect me to be more active by summer. :) -5ub7ank(7alk) 16:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well, there are two things that you could do to help, if you would be so kind: the first is to go to and put Category:Templates on all the listed pages; the second is if you could, go through Category:SPARTAN and mark any Spartans that are NCF with so I can deal with them later. If you could do those two things, it'd be a big time saver for me. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Regarding your edits on the Category:Templates, would it be possible that you do as so: :It makes articles/templates to be categorised according to their first alphabet.-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC)